Boiling Point
by wefhgk94
Summary: Olivia and Eliot finally reach the point where hey can no longer avoid thier feelings for each other. But, will they be able to handle his along with ine of the hardest cases of thier career? Choices will have to be made. Please R&R! E/O!
1. Protection

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia and Eliot finally reach the point where they can't hide thier feelings, but can they handle that on top of one of thier hardest cases ever. R&R

A/N: First story ever!!! I hope you like it!!! Better than summarymakes it soud. I'll update if people R&R.

Boiling Point

Chapter 1: Protection

"Benson!"

Eliot Stabler called through Olivia's apartment door for the eighth time. Eliot was beginning to get worried. Liv hadn't answered her cell, apartment phone, or the pounding on the door, and the two had a crime scene to get to. Eliot pulled her key from him pocket and slipped it into the lock quietly, not wanting to startle Liv if she was indeed home.

As Eliot stepped into her apartment, he heard music coming from the couch cushions. Eliot wandered over to the couch to find Olivia curled up under a blanket headphones blasting music.

"Well that explains it," Eliot thought.

Eliot laid a hand on Olivia's shoulder and gently shook, "Liv…"

Before he could get the rest of his sentence out he was on the ground Olivia's gun to his head.

"What the fuck Liv," Eliot said hands up in surrender.

"E? I'm so sorry," Liv said reattaching her gun to her belt. "What the hell are you doing in my apartment anyway?"

"We have a case and you didn't answer your phone."

"How'd you get in?"

"You key."

"That would work except I never gave you a copy."

"Top draw of your desk," Eliot said flashing a smile that could melt her heart.

"Seriously E?" "Don't touch my shit," she yelled even though she regretted it right after the words left her mouth.

He loved when she got angry. He knew she could care less about the key they were best friends. She just wanted to act all tough. She really made him melt inside, but he needed to contain himself. He had for nearly ten years; one more case wouldn't make a difference.

"Fine Liv now would you mind getting off me," even though he didn't mind it at all.

"Sorry," Olivia said blushing and climbing off.

God she loved being so close and looking into his deep blue eyes. She felt like she belonged there.

"Do you always sleep with your gun?"

"There has never been anything else to protect me," She said eyes darting to the floor as she walked out with her coat trusting Eliot to close the door behind him.

Eliot knew what she meant. She meant there wasn't anyone to protect her, and his heart dropped. Yeah, he was there at work as her partner to protect her, but they were so much more than partners; they were best friends that wanted more. It should be his warm arms around her at night for protection, not a cold metal gun strapped to her hip.


	2. Open and Shut

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia and Eliot finally reach the point where they can't hide their feelings, but can they handle that on top of one of their hardest cases ever. R&R

A/N: OMG!!! So excited to write this chapter. Actually wrote it during math class hehe. Don't know if I can update tomorrow b/c it'll be y b-day. YAY!!! Ther's blood and talk of rape in the chp, so if it bothers you don't read, but it's very little. Please R&R.

svuluver01: Thanx. Not sure if I should make it anymore that fluff though.

**Boiling point**

Chapter 2: Open and Shut

The two detectives arrived on scene to find an already disgruntled looking Fin and Munch.

"What have we got?" Olivia asked.

"Seventeen year old female, been dead about three hours. Where have you been?" Munch answered for Fin.

"Do we have a name?" Eliot asked giving Munch a f**k off look for Olivia.

"Yeah, Julia Johnson," Fin said potting towards the apartment's bathroom.

Eliot and Olivia fell into their familiar step, walking side-by-side their hands lightly brushing. That slight brush of their hands drove them both wild, but they could never act on it. They knew anything more than their stolen glances, hands touching, or knowing looks cold ruin what took so long to build. As the two entered the bathroom they saw the victim lying on her back covered in blood. Her hands ere tied and her clothes were ripped completely off. Cause of death appeared to be loss of blood due to a slit throat.

"Look at the bruising on her arms. Looks like defensive wounds. She's beat up pretty bad." Olivia said to Dr. Warner who was kneeling over the body.

"Any signs of rape?" Olivia asked Warner.

"Yeah, no fluids though. I won't know if there's any DNA until I run the rape kit."

Dr. Warner got up leaving Olivia an Eliot standing alone. Something was up with Eliot, but Olivia couldn't put her finger on it. All she wanted was to hold him in her arms and solve his every problem. It was hard for her to realize that they were only just partners when she was forced to look into those perfect blue eyes everyday.

"Liv I know her," Eliot's voice brought her out f her trance.

"Who E?"

"The victim. She does those makeup tutorials online."

Olivia gave him a confused look

"Maureen and Kathleen," E reminded her

"Oh. E look. There's a blood trail."

The two noticed faint spots of blood that lead outside of the bathroom door. Olivia and Eliot followed the trial into the room next door. It appeared to be an office. There was a computer on the desk with makeup surrounding it on the desk. A puddle of blood surrounded the chair.

"Looks like the victim was killed in here and dragged into the bathroom," Olivia said to Eliot.

"Hey E," Olivia said calling Eliot over to the desk where she was leaning over the computer.

"What's up?"

"Looks like our vic was making a video, and caught her own murder on tape."

"If Warner matched up some DNA looks like it'll be an open and shut case. Want to grab some lunch?"

"Kay."

The two headed out the door, letting Fin and Munch know their findings before heading out to lunch. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air and Olivia finally turned to Eliot, "E, what's wrong?"

"Kathy signed the papers we're over. She left me with the kids. I don't know what to do I can't raise them all I need help."

"I'm here E."

At that moment hearing her voice, looking into her eyes, Eliot knew he was in love with Olivia Benson. She looked in his yes, and had to resist he needed a partner not a girlfriend.


	3. Just Maybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia and Eliot finally reach the point where they can't hide their feelings, but can they handle that on top of one of their hardest cases ever. R&R

A/N: Hmm what next? Please R&R.

**Boiling point**

Chapter 3: Just Maybe

Not knowing what else to do, Olivia placed her hand on Eliot's leg trying to comfort hi. Olivia stared out the window not knowing that her hand was driving Eliot crazy. He had no idea how badly Olivia wanted to be Kathy. She wanted to have his kids, be there for him, wrap her arms around him, love him, and have him do the same. She would never put through the shit Kathy did.

The two arrived at the restaurant and found a booth in the back. After an uncomfortable amount of silence Olivia spoke up,

"E, I'm here to help, but don't leave me in the dark. Talk to me."

"It's complicated," he said staring at the table.

"We've been partners for over 10 years. We know everything about each other," The gentle look in her eyes made him speak,

"It's like what I said before, she left. I have to take care of five kids, and have no clue what I'm doing."

"Don't worry E, we got this," Olivia said placing her hand over his. The way she said "we" made everything seem okay. God, he wished he had chosen Olivia. The two finished their meal and headed back to work.

The two arrived to empty desks.

"Closed the case already. The DNA Warner found matched a clear picture from the camera. Munch and fin went to pick the guy up," Cragen said coming up behind the two.

"Oh," Olivia and Eliot shrugged.

"You two are free to go home, but you're on call."

"Kay Cap," Olivia said.

"E, where you going?" Olivia questioned her partner.

'Pizza place, I've go to get dinner," he put on his coat.

"We had pizza for lunch."

"So?"

"How many times this week have the kids had pizza for dinner?" Olivia said flashing her famous smile.

"They don't mind," Eliot said avoiding the question.

"Let's go Olivia," said rolling her eyes.

"Where?"

"to the grocery store, I'm coking those kids an actual dinner," Olivia said walking out the door Eliot following behind.


	4. The Aftershock

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia and Eliot finally reach the point where they can't hide their feelings, but can they handle that on top of one of their hardest cases ever. R&R

A/N: The two finally get some action in this chapter yay!!! Oh, and OMG the promo for this week's episode looks amazing can't wait. Please R&R.

**Boiling point**

Chapter 4: The Aftershock

Olivia worked her way through the aisles as Eliot admired her from behind. God she was so gorgeous even when she was just shopping for food.

"Excuse me, can you reach that for me?" An older lady taped Eliot's shoulder.

"Sure," Eliot said handing the women a can off one of the higher shelves.

"You have a keeper here young lady," the women said turning to Olivia.

"Yes, she does," Eliot said grabbing Olivia's arm, not bothering to correct the old lady. Olivia just blushed and looked at Eliot. They were partners, best friends, and now Eliot was determined to make her, his.

Olivia and Eliot arrived to a rather quiet house. The kids must have been in their rooms.

"Kids," Eliot called placing the bags on the counter for Olivia. This felt so right to her. Arriving home to a house full of kids for a family dinner. Having a man to carry in the groceries. This is how her life should be.

"Hey Dad," all five Stabler kids clamored down the stairs.

"Hey Liv," four out of the five kids added. Kathleen just walked right past Olivia into the sitting room. The truth was Olivia felt like more of a mom to the kids than Kathy ever was. She loved them with all of her heart, but Kathleen often blamed her for the problems between her parents. The rest of the kids sat down around the table not minding Olivia's presence, but curious.

"Olivia is cooking us dinner," Eliot explained.

"Thank God, no more pizza," Maureen said.

"I love you man" Dickie added.

Lizzie gave Olivia a huge hug, and Eli grabbed onto her leg.

Eliot looked on with a smile plastered on his face. His kids and her just looks so natural together. He knew she wanted to be a mom, and he could give her just that.

After the most wonderful dinner of Chicken Parmesan, salad, and garlic bread Maureen took all the kids out for ice cream leaving Eliot and Olivia to clean up.

"They really like you. You're so great with them," Eliot aid handing Olivia a dish.

"I know," olives said. The dinner conversation had flowed so well you would have thought they were any normal family, and that possibility made Eliot's heart swell.

"You don't have to clean. I got it," Eliot said taking over at the sink.

"I….," Olivia was shushed by Eliot's lips against hers.

"E, I.. umm.."

"Dad were home," The kids arrived to find Olivia looking at their father dumbfounded in the kitchen.


	5. Bump in the Road

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia and Eliot finally reach the point where they can't hide their feelings, but can they handle that on top of one of their hardest cases ever. R&R

A/N: Stick with it I know the suspense if painful. I also have the next chapter ready not sure if I should post it though? Please R&R.

edge15684: Thanks for the continuous reviews, and don't worry the kiss is coming.

**Boiling point**

Chapter 5: Bump in the Road

Olivia stood there frozen, and Eliot wasn't sure how to respond. When no one seemed to recognize the kids' presence, they headed to their rooms not wanting trouble. Kathleen however knew something was up and decided to hang around.

"E, I got to go," Olivia said grabbing her coat.

"Wait, no let's talk about this," Eliot grabbed her arm. Olivia just nodded her head towards Kathleen, "Not now, I need to think."

"Kathleen, go to your room please," Eliot told his daughter.

"What's a matter now that mom's gone the hoar won't put out. Is it not fun when you're not ruining a family?" Kathleen announced staring straight at Olivia.

"KATHLEEN!" Eliot was torn between yelling at her and comforting Olivia.

"Bye," Olivia an out the door as fast as she could. She was strong; she wasn't about to let a guy ruin what took her so long to build.

Olivia spent the night contemplating her next move considering work was going to be especially awkward the next day. Meanwhile, Eliot spent the night praying that Olivia wouldn't ask Cragen to switch partners or pull another stunt and leave again. Shit, they were best friends, they were partners, and he fucked it up yet again. Every time they got close something ripped them apart. Hell, he thought it would be okay to kiss her. He'd seen her in her bra, they'd put their lives on the line for each other, they were comfortable with each other at their worst, he though they were at that point.

Surprisingly Olivia acted completely normal at work, and Eliot chose not to challenge it.

"So?" Eliot said trying to lighten he mood.

"So?" Olivia said.

"Am I a god kisser?" Eliot asked trying to lighten the mood. Olivia just stared at him with that look that made him want to crawl into a hole and hide.

"Come on Liv, are we really not going to talk about it?"

"No E, we're not."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Listen E," Olivia said moving to stand next to him while he was seated at his desk. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for letting that happen. We're best friends, we're partners, but Kathleen's right we've always had hidden feelings for each other, and I refuse to help push your marriage towards the edge. I've thought about it all night. I'm going to be an adult and not leave or request a partner switch, but we're going to put this behind us," Olivia finished placing her hand on his. He felt like he was drowning, and nothing could save him. She had such a tough shell to break through. It would take a bomb to crack it.

"Liv, Kathy and I are divorced. We have been since before Eli was born.

"What? You didn't tell me?" Olivia was too shocked to be mad.

"Just hear me out okay?" All Olivia could do was nod in response.

"We sighed the papers the first time, but we didn't have time to tell anyone. I was a dumb ass and got Kathy pregnant. We figures no one would find out, and we'd stay together for the kids. Clearly a dumb idea."

"Wow, so the kids don't know?" Olivia wasn't sure what to do. One part of her was screaming run, while the other part said kiss him with all of the in your heart.

"No, they don't."

"Talk to them, then talk to me." Eliot's heart soared there was a possibility.

"Oh, and E?"

"Yea?"

"You are a good kisser."


	6. Finally

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia and Eliot finally reach the point where they can't hide their feelings, but can they handle that on top of one of their hardest cases ever. R&R

A/N: The two finally get some action in this chapter yay!!! I just couldn't wait to post it. I know it's short, but the next chapter will be totally worth it. Please R&R.

**Boiling point**

Chapter 6: Finally

The rest of the day was filled with an open and shut case. Olivia and Eliot triedto steer clear of any touchy subjects. They just joked around like old times. Eliot bolted as soon as he could to talk to the kids.

"it's because of that hoar isn't it? How long were you sleeping with her and mom at the same time?" Kathleen was not taking the news too well.

"KATHLEEN," Eliot was stressed enough.

"She has got a point or at least she's right about the hoar part."

"Kathy so not helping," Eliot had called Kathy over to help him tell the kids, but she didn't seem to care. She wasn't even curious as to why he was telling them. All she talked about was her new boyfriend Brian.

"Whatever," Kathleen said stomping off to her room.

The rest of the kids had taken it rather well. Eli was too young to understand, Lizzie was upset but claimed it was none of her business, Dickie asked why they hadn't told the kids sooner, and Maureen was relieved.

After Kathleen left the room Eliot turned to Kathy,

"So what do you want to do about custody?"

"Their yours for now. I need time," Kathy said walking out the door. She was a cold bitch, Eliot had no clue why he had chosen her. Eliot asked Maureen to watch the kids and went over to Olivia's apartment. When Olivia opened the door Eliot kissed her with so much passion, he lost all of his air. To his surprise, she kissed back. When they finally needed to breathe, Olivia spoke,

"I take it you talk to the kids?"

"Yeah."

"How did they take it?" Olivia said gesturing for him to come in.

"Great. Except for Kathleen. God you're beautiful," Eliot said reaching for her again.

"E, slow down. How about dinner?"


	7. All or Nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing...belongs to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Olivia and Eliot finally reach the point where they can't hide their feelings, but can they handle that on top of one of their hardest cases ever. R&R

A/N: I'm not sure whether to end it here without a sequel, write a sequel, or keep adding to the story. I was thinking of sending them on vacation as a family, which makes people at work get suspicious. Maybe I should involve work more? Suggestions?? I'm not sure if I should, I'll be better than it sounds. Please Please Please R&R!!!!

**Boiling point**

Chapter 7: All or Nothing

"K,just let me get ready?"

"Liv, you look beautiful."

"E, I'm in sweats. Give me two seconds. I'm not leaving," Olivia looked at him reassuringly.

When Olivia came back out of that bathroom her hair was fluffed, her make-up was touched up, and she had on tight skinny jeans and a V-neck sweater. It was amazing how such a simple outfit made her look better to him than anything in the world. Eliot could not help but stare as she put on her coat and locked up.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Olivia laughed while waving at him to follow her out the door.

Eliot was surprised at Olivia's openness. She let him hold her hand and play with her hair. They looked like any normal happy couple.

They arrived at their favorite Italian restaurant, and took a booth in the back.

"I feel like a horny teenager on a first date," Olivia laughed after the two had starred into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"Oh really?" Eliot wiggled him eyebrows. He slowly began to rub him foot against hers underneath the table. Her heart skipped a beat as his foot went higher and higher up her leg. Why was she so nervous, it was just E right? She slowly shrunk back,

"Not here, not now E. Someone could see us."

"You didn't mind when I kissed you and held your hand before."

"Yeah, and it was great but we have to be careful. If Cragen finds out we're dead. I'm not sure if these feelings are worth ruining a partnership over just yet."

"Fine," Eliot said withdrawing his foot. The two ate their meal in a comfortable silence they'd developed over the years, and spent the silence just admiring each other's presence. After the meal Olivia looked down at her watch,

"It's still early, what do you want to do?"

"Up to you babe," Eliot had an idea, something he'd want to do for years, but he didn't want to push it.

"Babe?"

"Yeah, it's a term of endearment," Eliot joked.

"I know, but technically I'm not your girlfriend. Plus, what happened to taking it slow."

"Alright Benson, what'd you have in mind?" He smiled, and her heart melted.

"Why don't we rent a movie to go watch with the kids." The way she said the kids not yours or Kathy's gave him the faintest glimmer of hope. It should be their kids; it just seemed so natural for them to be going home to a house full together.

"Okay then."

At the sound of the door all five Stabler kids came crashing down the stairs,

"Hey Dad!"

"Liv!" Maureen and Lizzie squealed pulling her into a tight hug.

"Sup," Dickie nodded in her direction.

"They sky," Olivia joked back kissing the top of his head.

"If we're done fawning over her, she bought a movie for us to watch together," Eliot said to his kids as Olivia held up the DVD.

"Sick, Angles and Demon," Dickie said grabbing the DVD from Olivia's hands and running to put it on in the living room.

"Wait up!" Lizzie and Maureen called after him.

"Dad, can I go back up to my room?" Kathleen asked putting little Eli on the floor.

"This is family time Kathleen," Eliot said knowing it was a useless argument.

"Well, she's not part of the family," Kathleen said nodding her head towards Olivia.

"KATHLEEN!" Eliot began.

"E, just let her go," Olivia stroked his arm.

Kathleen gave Olivia a sideways not and turned to go back up the stairs.

"Mommy," Eli called from Olivia's feet stretching his arms to be picked up. Kathleen froze halfway up the steps, and turned around,

"MOTHER FUCKING BITCH," Kathleen screamed through tears. The rest of the kids who'd been watching the ordeal from the living room door shuffled back to the couch for the movie.

"LANGUAGE!" Eliot screamed over the slamming of Kathleen's door.

"Eliot, go make some popcorn. I've got this," Olivia said handing over Eli, and heading up the stairs.

"Kathleen?" Olivia knocked on her door.

"Not interested!" Kathleen replied. Olivia turned the doorknob and walked inside to find Kathleen curled in a ball on her bed.

"Listen you little hoar, you may have my dad rapped around your little finger, but forget the rest of us. Once I tell mom you'll never be allowed near us again," Kathleen smirked through her tears. Olivia had it, she was trying her best, but this was too much.

"Listen up Kathleen, your mom left! She doesn't give a shit. Get up and get over it. The world doesn't revolve around you. " Olivia stated bluntly.

" I know, I love her so much though," Kathleen said finally breaking down.

"I know, and I'm not here to replace her. I want you to know your dad and I have never slept together, not that I haven't thought about it, but I just love all of you so much."

"Ewwww, too much information," Kathleen laughed.

"Sorry," Olivia smiled. "Can we move past this drama?"

"Only if I don't have to call you mommy."

"Never," Olivia said pulling Kathleen into a hug. Olivia watched from the hallway as Kathleen went downstairs to join her siblings. Olivia smiled as she went to follow, but something grabbed her from behind.

"E!" She screeched as he pulled her into his bedroom.

"Shh," he silenced her with a kiss.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Olivia smiled.

"You're part of this family. You've always been there even when Kathy hasn't. The kids love you, and I love the way you handled Kathleen."

Eliot began to place light kisses up her neck and collarbone. Olivia threw her head back and leaned into it. Eliot always dreamt of this moment, and the passion in her eyes just fueled him. He pressed his lips to hers, and backed her up towards the bed.

"No," her hands hit his chest.

"Come on," he said placing his hands on her hips, and tracing up and down.

"E, I've always dreamt of this moment, but the kids are downstairs, and this is certainly not taking it slow. Anyway, we promised we would watch the movie with them."

"Oh, the kids won't know," he smirked.

"Yes, they will," she said placing a finale kiss on his lips, and leaving the room. "I'm a screamer."

Eliot's jaw dropped as she winked and left him standing there shell-shocked.


	8. Read Me!

A/N: This really isn't a chapter; I just wanted to apologize for not posting in forever. This story is done, but no worry there's going to be a sequel. Please stay with me. The sequel is going to be called Island Breeze, I think. I'm also working on a story, and I need as many votes as possible. I want either Eliot or Olivia to get in a car crash and have one wake up thinking they're married to the other. I'll have Eliot still married to Kathy just to make it interesting, so let me know please. Sorry again!!!!


End file.
